


Фиксация

by escuadrilla, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Series: Ничего волшебного [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Everybody Lives, Falling In Love, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Stephen Strange, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Тони Старк всё тащит в рот. Стивену Стрэнджу эта привычка кажется отталкивающей. Поначалу.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ничего волшебного [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Фиксация

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на стимуляцию рта (и ртом).

Колпачок от ручки. 

Дужка очков. 

Стилус для планшета. 

Палочка для размешивания кофе. 

Уголок документа с грифом «совершенно секретно». 

Скрепка. 

Таков далеко не полный перечень предметов, которые Стивен наблюдает во рту Тони Старка с тех пор, как имел слабость сдаться после его изнурительной осады и стать Мстителем на четверть ставки. Что означает: участвовать в ежемесячных тренировках; по возможности присоединяться ко Мстителям при отражении угроз класса «B+» и выше; присутствовать на совещаниях в качестве консультанта и время от времени — в качестве единственного здравомыслящего человека среди всех сверхлюдей, суперсолдат и обычных мужчин среднего возраста со сверхнизким инстинктом самосохранения. 

Железный человек, победитель Таноса, директор Старк. Тащит в рот всё, что задерживается у него в руках дольше десяти секунд. 

Это отвратительно. И негигиенично.

* * * 

Кончик воротника Плаща (сам полез).

Набалдашник Жезла Ватумба (Стивен недоглядел, устроив экскурсию). 

Наконечник чайной ложки.

Голова шахматного коня.

— Ты слишком буквально понимаешь термин «съесть».

— А? Что? — Тони вскидывает голову и несколько секунд глядит на него по-детски непонимающим взглядом, прежде чем выдаёт очевидно выдуманный ответ: — Я просто подумал, Гермиона: если его укусить — вдруг он всё-таки оживёт?

У Тони оральная фиксация. Как по учебнику. Дж. Норман, Э. Гинн. История психологии: учебное пособие для студентов медицинских колледжей. Раздел 3: Психоанализ. Глава 2: Психосексуальное развитие личности. Параграф 1: Оральная стадия. Страница 82, второй сверху абзац: «По Фрейду, регрессия к оральной стадии развития во взрослом возрасте свидетельствует о фрустрации потребностей данной стадии, пережитой в детстве». Мёд с пасеки Камар-Таджа, который Стивен опрометчиво предложил к чаю и партии в шахматы, быстро оказывается у Тони на пальцах. Он обсасывает их — каждый по очереди, а потом этими же пальцами берётся за ферзя: 

— Шах...

Отвратительно. Учение Фрейда о психосексуальных стадиях развития давно считается устаревшим (страница 84), однако Тони то и дело регрессирует до самой ранней из них. 

Но почему Стивен всё ещё смотрит на его рот?

— ...и мат!

Как он умудрился проиграть, имея преимущество два хода назад?

* * * 

Рукоятка отвёртки. Тони прихватил её из своей мастерской. Толстая, ребристая, ярко-красного — ну конечно же — цвета.

Нахмурив брови, Тони зажимает зубами верхушку. Задумчиво наклонив голову, вынимает рукоятку изо рта; вслед за ней высовывается кончик языка и медленно скользит по нижней губе, оставляя влажный след. Прищурившись, Тони кивает самому себе и перебрасывает отвёртку в рабочую руку.

— Случай тяжёлый. Но пациент будет жить.

Ещё десять минут — и из старой радиолы в гостиной Санктума Санкторума вновь играет блюз.

Иногда отвёртка — это просто отвёртка, но навязчивые образы Тони, берущего в свой рот разные другие объекты, заставляют Стивена раньше закончить урок медитации с первогодками Камар-Таджа и спешно удалиться в закреплённую за ним гостевую келью. 

Он сам ещё должен многому научиться в искусстве концентрации. В искусстве позволять навязчивым образам проплывать мимо внутреннего взора, но не фиксироваться на них.

Не фиксироваться.

Не фиксироваться! 

* * * 

Колпачок пузырька с хлоргексидином.

Кончик хирургической нити.

Тупой конец иглы, только что сшивавшей рану — для разнообразия не на Тони, а на нём самом. Стивен так и знал: в штопанье кожи Тони окажется очень хорош. Опыт.

Вынув иглу изо рта, Тони картинно набирает воздуха в грудь:

— А вот теперь приготовься слушать моё «я же говорил» за все твои прежние «я же говорил».

— С тобой можно как-то договориться?

— Нет. Разве что… — Тони закусывает губу. — Заткнуть.

* * *

Язык Стивена. Его губы. У Тони во рту запредельно жарко. Мочка уха. Кожа на шее. Пальцы — Тони обсасывает каждый по очереди. Стивен мог бы смотреть на это вечно, но в глазах темнеет. 

Тони накрывает ртом его сосок. Со стоном целует взасос, грязно и горячо, как минутой раньше — губы. Спускается влажными поцелуями ниже и ниже. Лижет кожу на животе, под пупком. Стивен не знал, что там — так приятно.

Языком Тони подныривает под крайнюю плоть. Обводит головку. Чертит скользкую линию от уздечки к яйцам. Обратно. Член Стивена упирается Тони в губы. Упирается в нёбо, в нежное горло. Стивен больше не понимает, на каком он свете. 

На каком он небе. 

* * * 

Под одеялом Тони вдруг поворачивается к нему спиной и притирается вплотную. Стивен кладёт руку ему на бедро, но Тони перехватывает её и тянет к груди. Будто обнимая себя его рукой.

— Дай сюда. Теперь эта будет моя. 

— Твоя?

— Да. У тебя вторая есть.

Тони захватывает его ладонь в тёплый кокон между своих ладоней и подтягивает себе под подбородок. Выждав, пока волны его дыхания не станут медленными и беззвучными, Стивен двигает свою ладонь немного выше, чтобы коснуться губ. Ещё минута, и губы размыкаются — и смыкаются на кончике его указательного пальца. 

— Хорошо, твоя.


End file.
